Captain America: The First Avenger/Gallery
A gallery of images from, or related to, the film Captain America: The First Avenger. Screenshots Valkyrie frozen.jpg Valkyrie frozen2.jpg CapShieldFrozen-CATFA.png Tønsberg WW2.png Jan.png Schmidt car.jpg Hlogo.jpg p1186867778.jpg|Obergruppenführer Johann Schmidt in Norway General Schmidt 3.png JohannSchmidt1-CATFA.png General Schmidt.png Dead_Viking.png 213 (12).jpg|Schmidt holds the fake Tesseract Skull fake cube.JPG Skull Cube.jpg Hydra lieutenant.PNG HYDRA SS soldier.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-10h16m26s110.png red-skull2.jpg Untitled15.png Schmidt Tesseract.png|Schmidt finds the real Tesseract Tower Keeper.jpg Tower keeper.jpg Schmidt tess.jpg Schmidt hat.jpg CaptainAmerica_429.jpg General Schmidt 2.jpg Ux59N profile.png Schmidt SS officer.PNG capta-0423.png Zhitomir.png Steve-Rogers-Exam.jpg Steve cinema.jpg Alley-Beating.jpg Bonnie.jpg Jennacap.png Bucky Steve girls.jpg Bucky girls.png Stark expo.jpg Tourch-Captain America 2011.jpg Howard-Stark's-Flying-Car.jpg Steve bucky new high res17.jpeg Untitled20.png Doctor Erskine.jpg AbrahamErskine2-CATFA.png Untitled18.png Doctor Zola face.jpg Schmidt mythology 2.png Tesseract Books.png Thor Book.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-1938.jpg ArnimZola3-CATFA.png Schmidt Tesseract 2.png IFpWFHR.png CAPTAIN AMERICA THE FIRST AVENGER 9.png Schmidt blue light.jpg Zola experimenting.jpg CaptainAmerica_1050.jpg Capta-1013.jpg Old.png 32752446.jpg 213 (7).jpg Y0uFoW9E.png Hodge.png Peggy90.jpg Screenshot2ltb.jpg 1899560-the chris evans blog 090711 028.jpg Phillips Carter.jpg ErskinewithPhillips-CATFA.png Untitled17.png Peggy15.jpg Steve-in-Barbed-Wire.jpg SchmidtSkull.png red-skull5.jpg|The Red Skull poses for the painting. Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-3119.jpg Zola base.jpg Zola base 2.jpg Dr Zola small.jpg 4557.jpg 17Cap.jpg Abraham Erskine.jpg AbrahamErskine1-CATFA.png JohannSchmidtNazi.png Schmidt-Erskine.png SchmidtSerum.png Steve-and-Peggy-in-Cab.jpg BGRC8Y.jpeg Steve Peggy car.png Vlcsnap2011101523h04m08.png Chester-Phillips-Project-Rebirth.jpg Kruger-CATFA.jpg Small Cap and Peggy.jpg Vita_Ray_Projector.png Super Soldier Serum.png Transformation Cap.jpg SmallCaptain America.jpg Vita_Radiation.png Experiment-Succeeds.jpg HowardStark-CATFA.png SuperSoilder.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-4113.jpg Cap and Peggy.jpg Heinz-Kruger-Undercover.jpg Abraham25.jpg Abraham Erskine 01.jpg Kruger shoots.jpg Peggy Phillips.jpg Captainamerica-1.jpg Untitled16.png Fred Clemson.jpg CATFAPPKPeggy.jpg PeggyGun-CATFA.png Cart2.jpg Hayley-Atwell-in-Captain-America-The-First-Avenger.jpg the-first-avenger02.jpg Capta-2112.jpg Steve runs.JPG Heinz Kruger.jpg Kruger_ecapes2.jpg HeinzKrugerBigGun-CATFA.png Capta-2200.jpg HYDRASubmarine.png Capta-2260.jpg WhoTheHellAreYou.jpg Steve Kruger.jpg Kruger6.jpg Kruger.jpg Kruger dies.jpg|Kruger's death Captain America Still.jpg Steve NY.JPG Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-4823.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-4839.jpg SchmidtSSvisit.png Schmidt SS.png Schneider.png Roeder.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4884.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-4885.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4908.jpg RoederwithSchneider-CATFA.png Zola-TFA.jpg Hutter.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4997.jpg Hutter death.JPG ZolaSchmidtafterkillSchneider-CATFA.png RoederScream-CATFA.png RoederDeath-CATFA.png Johann Schmidt.jpg 2011 captain america 003.jpg In Hitler's shadow.jpg Doctor Arnim Zola.jpg Nazis in New York.png Comics.jpg Movie star.jpg Stage-Show.jpg USO Preformer.jpg Cap large.png Cap_photo.png Cap_wants_you.png Cap_punches_Hitler.png Autograph Seeker.jpg Star Spangled Singer.jpg Image-1420768510.jpg Steve Peggy.jpg S1HEz.png Chris evans blog.jpg POWs.png Facilities map 1.jpg Schmidt looks.jpg Schmidt Zola.PNG Schmidt watches the Tesseract.png Captain-America-Image-6.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7199.jpg Facilities map 2.jpg Arnim Zola's Plans.jpg DuganHYDRASoldier-CATFA.png HYDRASoldier-CATFA.png HYDRA Assault Rifle.png FB-FX-0107.jpg Schmidt Zola.JPG Captain America and Bucky.jpg BB-CA.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7308.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7367.jpg Untitled12.png Untitled13.png FB-FX-0165.jpg Meet red skull.png Untitled11.png Skull face.png|Johann Schmidt reveals his true face Red6Np45.png Red Skull face.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7489.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7492.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7498.jpg Cap explosion.JPG original shield.jpg POW-March.jpg 213 (13).jpg Barnes with CA.jpg Cap and Peggy 1.jpg Cap salutes.JPG Bucky nurse.jpg SSR Hq.png Captain Rogers.JPG Chester-Phillips-WWII-Map.jpg Captain america new high res06.jpeg Captain-america-marvel09.jpg Commando Recruitment 1.png Commando Recruitment 2.png Peggy in a Red Dress.jpg 213 (15).jpg Private Lorraine.jpg 7Cap.jpg Phillips Carter Rogers.jpg Howard Stark and Steve Rogers.jpg Howard steve.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-08h13m32s58.png Untitled1.png Peggy aims.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-08h14m35s36.png Cap with shield.png 1906253-211nr.jpg Cap M1911 pistol.jpg Cap comandos.JPG Gabriel Jones.jpg Captain-America-New-Costume.jpg Cap and Howling Commandos.png Red skull coupe.jpg Cap Shield 1.png Cap Shield 2.png CapWithHisShield.png Cap Shield 3.png HYDRA Uber Tank.png Cap Shield 4.png Capta-4374.jpg Skull Zola.JPG ZolawithRedSkul-CATFA.png Zola Skull.png VeltHYDRASoldiers-CATFA.png Peggy5.jpg Barnes planning.jpg Zipline 1.png Gabe Morita.jpg Captainamerica-3.jpg BuckyCapMountain.png Bucky on set.jpg Bucky_-_Cap.png Zipline 2.png Aa.png Bucky Shield.png NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.PNG Gabe train.png Phillips large.png Arnim_Zola_Imprisoned.png Zola captured.jpg CapAwkward.jpg RedSkullHYDRA-CATFA.png HYDRA Army.png First Avenger - HYDRA Soldiers 004.jpg Briefing.jpg CapShield-CATFA.png HYDRA Motorcycles.jpg HYDRA Motorcycles 2.jpg Steve-HYDRA.jpg Capt Am 2.jpg Hydra flame2.JPG Flamethrowers.jpg Cap-and-Red-Skull-Movie.jpg Skull_looks.JPG Cap faces Schmidt.JPG Cap 22.jpg SkullLuger.jpg|Schmidt prepares to vaporize Captain America Prikaz zaslona.png CATFALuger.jpg Zipline_4.png CATFASten-2.jpg US Army attack.jpg Hydra flame.JPG HYDRASoldiersFinalBattle-CATFA.png CapShield6.png Captain America's Shield.png Cap swings.jpg Valkyrie.jpg Peggy Cap kiss.jpg CapNotKissing.jpg Untitled9.png captain-america-the-first-avenger-hi-res-02.jpg Boston.jpeg Chicago.jpg Flying Bomb Fight.jpg CapShield2-CATFA.png Skull flies.png Red skull aims.png Red skull laser.png Red Skull lugger.png Schmidt fires.png Red Skull holds the Cosmic Cube.jpg Skull Tesseract.png Skull holds the Tess.png SKULL TESSERACT 2.png Redim091.jpg Red.png|Schmidt's last moments RedSkullEnd-CATFA.png Tesseract-Red Skull.png Peggy speaks to Steve.jpg Cap Valkyrie.jpg Captainamericailprimove.jpg Captainamerica14634.png Peggy before Steve Crashes.png ChesterPhilips-CATFA.png Howling Commandos Mourning.png Cube ocean.png Cap avakes.jpg Capta-6087.jpg Steve awakes.jpg Steve exits.jpg Times Square.png CATFA-Nick Fury.JPG captainamerica_endscenecutoff_hd.jpg Nick_Fury_CATFA.jpg Cap Fury.jpg First Avenger End Credits.png 91940-28523.jpg 91906-28523.jpg 68277-28523.jpg 91934-28523.jpg 91933-28523.jpg 91932-28523.jpg 91931-28523.jpg 91929-28523.jpg 91927-28523.jpg 91905-28523.jpg 91904-28523.jpg 91903-28523.jpg 91926-28523.jpg 91902-28523.jpg 19550-28523.jpg 11671-28523.jpg 91026-28523.jpg 91025-28523.jpg 45227-28523.jpg 91023-28523.jpg 27785-28523.jpg 91020-28523.jpg 8186-28523.jpg 75226-28523.jpg Ssroutside.jpg Ssrentrance.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7501.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7165.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger 8fe74c3e.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-1907.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7182.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-9086.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-9091.jpg Erskine-Dies.png Phillips promo.jpg Chester-Phillips-WWII.png Erskine microphone.jpg Dum-Dum-Peggy-Carter-First-Avenger.jpg Dum-Dum-Dugan-Shotgun.jpg Dum-Dum-Beer.jpg Dum-Dum-Gabe-Jones-Tank.jpg Peggy-Carter-Super-Soldier.jpg Peggy-Carter-Skinny-Steve-Driving.jpg Peggy-Carter-Steve-Rogers-File-Ending.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-3082.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-3087.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4920.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4952.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-5016.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-5036.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-5064.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-5070.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-5086.jpg Zola About to be Interrogated.jpg Captain-america-the-first-avenger-movie-image-10-1-.jpg Bucky-Barnes-Death-Fall.jpg Bucky-Barnes-Train-Attack.jpg Bucky-Barnes-Flirting-WWII.jpg Bucky-Barnes-WWII.png Zola’s Camera and Monitor.png DumDum-Bucky-Gabe-WWII.png|Deleted scene Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-1908.jpg Steve-Rogers-Red-Skull-First-Avenger.jpg Promotional Captain_america_first_avenger_shield_poster1.jpg CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerPoster.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Promotional Poster CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerPoster2.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Promotional Poster 2 CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerPoster3.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Promotion Poster 3 CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerComicConPoster.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Exclusive Comic Con Poster captainamericaofficiallogo.jpg|Official Logo Captain-america-retro-poster.jpg captain_america_tfapromo1.jpg Captain_America_promo_art.jpg CaptainAmerica-TFA.jpg CaptainAmerica6-TFA.jpg CATFA-artwork.jpg Captain-America-TFA.jpg|Captain America Character Poster CapAmerica-TFA.jpg PeggyCarter-Poster.jpg|Peggy Carter Character Poster CA-TFA_PeggyCarter.jpg Red_Skull_poster.jpg|Red Skull Character Poster RedSkull-TFA.jpg Captain-america-TFAmovie-poster.jpg CA TFA Promotional 1.jpg CA TFA Promotional 2.jpg CA TFA Promotional 3.jpg|Captain America Bucky-CATFApromo.jpg|Bucky Barnes CA TFA Peggy Carter Promotional.jpg|Peggy Carter CA TFA Howard Stark Promotional.jpg|Howard Stark CA TFA Abraham Erskine Promotional.jpg|Abraham Erskine CA TFA Chester Phillips Promotional.jpg|Chester Phillips CA TFA Howling Commandos Promotional.jpg|Howling Commandos CA TFA Red Skull Promotional.jpg|Red Skull CA TFA Arnim Zola Promotional.jpg|Arnim Zola CA TFA HYDRA Promotional.jpg|HYDRA I-Want-You.jpg 213 (5).jpg Cancelled.PNG Second Uniform.jpg Concept Art CATFA SDCC Poster.jpg 876155813 img16 122 384lo.jpg 876146747 img11 122 436lo.jpg 687614256 img08 122 355lo.jpg 687613656 img04 122 203lo.jpg HYDRA Sub Production 1.jpg HYDRA Motorcycle Concept.jpg HYDRAexo.png Skull portrait.PNG Red Skull art.png Red Skull art 2.png Tank 01.jpg Tank 02.jpg Tank 03.jpg Hydra Tank.jpg 7v7hY6y.jpg 2GM1xRX.jpg NsxbuHK.jpg ZfLuqVP.jpg 96AC066.jpg EhOzZ07.jpg FCADKos.jpg Cj9iNRo.jpg Xs0mX0y.jpg Xo0ewQo.jpg WonwTi0.jpg T2dTKDP.jpg SjnZRyD.jpg OnFntR5.jpg HfaRUXW.jpg B7tzleJ.jpg 7lUkyay.jpg 6GQsovW.jpg FhkDC0a.jpg NmzaCcY.jpg WkU9vDf.jpg 4BSVG6t.jpg NOVuhwr.jpg CWyjQ9M.jpg Cobr84C.jpg RLBGTHo.jpg CFSY63e.jpg CaptainAmerica DanielSimon B Coupe 01.jpg CaptainAmerica DanielSimon T SchmidtCar 01.jpg Rscoupe1crop.jpg Rscoupe3crop.jpg ArnimZolaConceptArt1.jpg ArnimZolaConceptArt2.jpg ArnimZolaConceptArt3.jpg Rsdash.jpg Cap-Hydra-base.jpg Rshoodorncrop.jpg Peggy concept 1.jpg Peggy concept 2.jpg Peggy concept 3.jpg Peggy concept 4.jpg TFA concept art 1.jpg TFA concept art 2.jpg TFA concept art 3.jpg TFA concept art 4.jpg TFA concept art 6.jpg TFA concept art 7.jpg TFA concept art 8.jpg TFA concept art 9.jpg TFA concept art 10.jpg TFA concept art 11.jpg TFA concept art 12.jpg TFA concept art 13.jpg TFA concept art 14.jpg USO girls concept.jpg Valkyrie concept 2.jpg Valkyrie concept.jpg HYDRA bike concept 2.jpg HYDRA bike concept.jpg HYDRA parasit 2.jpg HYDRA parasit 3.jpg HYDRA parasit.jpg HYDRA sub concept 2.jpg HYDRA sub concept 3.jpg HYDRA take concept 3.jpg HYDRA tank concept 2.jpg HYDRA tank concept.jpg Skullcouperedwp.jpg Behind the Scenes HYDRA Sub Production 2.jpg Aaa.png News 2.PNG News 3.PNG News 4.jpg News.jpeg News 3.jpeg DanielSimon CaptainAmericaCar.jpg Merchandise Red Skull-Limited-Edition-Limited-Edition-Collectible-Figurine PR1.jpg Red-Skull-Wacky_3.png Cap Rescue Hot Toys 1.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 2.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 3.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 4.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 5.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 6.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 7.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 8.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 9.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 10.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 11.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 12.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 13.jpg Cap Hasbro.jpg Red Skull figure.jpg CATFA minimates 2.jpg CATFA minimates 1.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Captain America: The First Avenger